I wanna be your dog !
by Saemi67
Summary: Le souhait d'Elisabeth est entendu, elle va enfin pouvoir se rapprocher de Ciel... mais pas de la façon dont elle s'y attendait !


**Me voila avec une nouvelle fanfic à chapitres^^ ! Bon, je préviens/rassure : le début fait sérieux, mais le genre prédominant est (sensé être) l'humour ! Même si je prévois des moments sérieux (tout de même). ****Pas besoin d'être devin pour deviner le couple ;) !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Elisabeth regardait tristement la bague qu'elle avait eu l'intention d'offrir à son cher et tendre. Elle entendait à peine ce que disait sa fidèle suivante. Son esprit était focalisé sur cette bague, son fiancé, son désir de revoir le sourire de celui-ci, ou au moins lui faire plaisir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Elle s'était sentie si ridicule, quelques instants plus tôt, en remarquant que son fiancé portait la bague qu'elle avait pourtant réduit en miettes il y a plusieurs mois heureusement qu'elle l'avait vu, elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé sinon. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, même si Sébastian n'avait pas réparé aussi impeccablement cette fameuse bague, Ciel lui aurait peut-être rétorqué que celle qu'elle tenait en main ne la remplacerait jamais… Elle caressa le saphir avec son pouce, distraitement, ce bleu si profond lui rappelait tant les yeux de son promis. La jeune Marquise se sentait lasse, elle en avait assez de tourner en rond, et pourtant, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, prier était la seule chose qui lui restait à faire, à présent.

_« Je voudrais mieux connaître le nouveau Ciel, le comprendre… Ainsi, je pourrais peut-être réussir à le rendre heureux. S'il-vous-plaît, mon Dieu, envoyez-moi de l'aide ! Je suis prête à tout pour lui, même si le prix à payer est cher, si ce sont mes yeux, je me les arracherais ! Je vous en prie… ! »_

Soudain, une musique s'éleva dans les airs. La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux, surprise, la bague s'était mise à briller. Elle regarda ensuite par la fenêtre de la voiture dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Un homme se tenait dans une ruelle sombre, tournant la manivelle d'une grande boîte à musique. Puis il disparu dans l'obscurité. Attirée par la mélodie, Elisabeth sortit silencieusement de la voiture et partit à la suite de cet homme étrange.

Lorsque Paula se retourna pour lui parler, elle avait disparue. Seule la boîte qui contenait la bague était restée. Une heure plus tard, le Comte Ciel Phantomhive apprit que sa fiancée s'était volatilisée sans laisser de traces. Il ordonna à son majordome de la retrouver, et partit lui aussi sans plus tarder à sa recherche. Cependant, cela ne se révéla pas aussi facile qu'il le pensait...

Deux jours plus tard, un avis de recherche au nom d'Elisabeth Midford était lancé, une forte récompense promise à qui la retrouverait. Ciel ne se lassait pas de lancer des reproches et remarques acides à Sébastian, bien qu'il se doute que si un démon tel que lui ne puisse retrouver sa fiancée, cela était très mauvais signe… Il craignait le pire.  
La semaine passa et toujours aucunes traces de Lizzie. Les parents de celle-ci se faisaient un sang d'encre, et ils n'étaient pas les seuls, le jeune garçon se faisait beaucoup de soucis également. La reine ne lui avait envoyé aucune mission depuis l'affaire du diamant Hope, il n'avait donc aucun moyen de penser à autre chose. Lui et Sébastian avait cherché partout, même dans les quartiers les plus mal famés, aucun signe de la jeune fille. Ciel commençait à avoir peur, sa cousine était-elle seulement encore en vie… ?

Une nuit, un bruit le réveilla. Il se redressa, croyant que c'était son majordome, mais il ne vit personne. Ne voulant prendre aucun risque, il prit le révolver qu'il cachait sous son oreiller en main. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un paquet cadeau, bien posé en évidence sur sa table de nuit. Il resta un instant sans bouger, à le fixer comme s'il allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre, et s'approcha pour mieux le voir, ses yeux se faisant à l'obscurité. Une petite carte était posée sur le dessus, le jeune garçon put y lire **« Bon anniversaire, en retard ».  
**Ciel fronça les sourcils, il ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture. Qui avait pu faire ça ? Sébastian ? Un des autres serviteurs ? Cela pouvait être un piège… La curiosité prit le dessus.

Doucement, le jeune garçon défit le ruban qui tenait la boîte fermée. Il s'apprêtait à soulever le couvercle quand soudainement, la boîte se mit à bouger, le faisant sursauter. Un petit couinement se fit entendre, surprenant encore plus le Comte, on aurait dit… Le couvercle tomba, et deux grands yeux le fixèrent. Il en resta sans voix.

Un chiot. Un cocker espagnol, pour être précis. Sans doute une femelle, étant donné qu'un grand ruban rouge avait été noué autour de son cou. La petite ne le quittait pas des yeux, elle sortit sa tête de la boîte, prenant appui sur ses deux pattes arrières, celles de devant posées sur le rebord. Le petit animal émit un petit gémissement plaintif.

Lentement, de peur de mal s'y prendre, Ciel la souleva. La petite chienne eut l'air ravie de cette initiative et commença à essayer de le lécher. Les lèvres du jeune garçon se soulevèrent légèrement, en un petit sourire. Son instinct d'enfant lui revenant, il serra le chiot contre lui, tout en frottant sa joue contre le doux pelage doré. La petite bête en profita pour lui léchouiller allègrement l'oreille, le chatouillant. Il la reposa et la caressa doucement, c'était si agréable. Cela lui rappela le temps de l'insouciance, lorsqu'il jouait encore joyeusement avec son grand chien noir. La petite boule de poile baya et se blottit contre lui, elle ferma doucement les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt.

Lorsqu'il la regarda de plus près, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ressemblait à sa fiancée disparue… sans doute à cause de ses longues oreilles. Il se demanda vaguement qui avait eu l'idée de lui faire une telle surprise (sûrement pas Sébastian), mais le sommeil le regagnait. Il se rallongea, son nouvel animal de compagnie serré contre sa poitrine, poussa un léger soupir, et se rendormit, plus serein cette fois.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous donne envie de connaître la suite^^ ! D'ailleurs, j'ai fait une vidéo bande-annonce pour cette histoire, je posterais le lien sur mon profil plus tard =) !**

**Reviews, s'il-vous-plaît !**


End file.
